Sobre Chás e Cachorros
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Eles nunca pareciam concordar, mas era entre essas pequenas discussões que eles descobriam o quanto se amavam. Dedicada à Marie Sorcellerie!


Sobre Chás e Cachorros

Por Belle Lolly

DEDICADA À MARIE SORCELLERIE: Filhinha de Mentirinha, Amiga de Verdade.

Capitulo Único

- Sabe o que eu adorei em sair da escola, Lene? – Ele murmurou com uma careta. – Não ter que tomar essas porcarias toda vez que ficava doente.

- Não é uma _porcaria_, Sissy... É chá, apenas isso! – Ela assoprou a xícara. – São muito bons, e até mesmo os trouxas aprovam.

- Isso não quer dizer que é a _melhor_ coisa a se tomar... Trouxas são burros e você sabe.

- Falou como um verdadeiro Black agora, não?

Ele revira os olhos, suspirando resignado. Se Marlene tocava no nome 'Black' era porque estava _muito_ brava.

- Ok, eu tomo essa... – Ela encarou-o, séria – provavelmente poção curadora?

Ela ri.

- Não é para tanto também, Sissy.

- Sissy é apelido de garota, Lene... Você não pode me dar um apelido um pouco mais... _Masculino?_

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Foi a vez dela revirar os olhos – Cachorro sem vergonha?

- Eu achei que você gostasse do meu lado mais _animal_. – Ele sorri, marotamente para ela, arrancando-lhe risos.

- Falando em cachorros, Sirius...

Ele tomou um pequeno gole da xícara ainda fumegante, a encarando de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que tem os cachorros? Vai me dizer que quer que eu troque minha forma animaga agora!

- Não é _isso_... É que eu tava falando com a Lice esses dias... E ela tem uma cachorra linda, que deu filhotes por estes dias... E ela está procurando alguém para ficar com eles.

Ele acaba por se engasgar com o segundo gole do terrível chá.

- Nem pensar, Lene! Você já tem a mim! Para que mais um pulguento nesta casa?

- Por que não uma pulguenta? – Ela sorriu, dando de ombros. – Ora, vamos! Eles são tão _cutes_! Você vai se apaixonar por eles, tenho certeza!

- _Eles?_ – Ele revirou os olhos – Até agora era só um e agora você já quer uma matilha inteira?

- Eu tinha pensado em talvez uns dois... Ou três – Ela o encara, esfregando as mãos – Ou talvez os cinco que a cachorra deu a luz...

- Você está louca? – Ele se levanta do sofá onde estava deitado, e leva as mãos aos cabelos, bagunçando-os. – Ter um filhote já dá trabalho, você quer cinco?!

- É que nós temos um jardim _tão_ grande! – Ela abaixou a cabeça, fazendo beicinho – E você às vezes fica dois, ou três dias fora em missão! Eu me sinto sozinha, sabia?

Ele revira os olhos impaciente. Era bem verdade isso, mas o que ele podia fazer? A culpa não era _dele_.

- Lene... E se eles não conseguirem se adaptar? Cachorros também são seres vivos!

Ela fez beicinho e levantou da cama. Pronto, ele sabia que teria de ceder, ou não era tão cedo que ela voltaria a falar com ele. Aquilo lhe deu uma estranha sensação de Dejá Vu. Quantas vezes haviam já passado por isso?

Levantou-se, e saiu atrás dela, que enchia mais uma xícara com chá na cozinha.

- Lene?

- Tome isso. – Ela falou entregando a xícara para ele.

- Mas eu acabei de tomar aquela outra xícara!

Ela deu de ombros, como quem não se importava. Ele olhou para o chá enquanto uma estranha idéia lhe passava pela cabeça. E se ela envenenasse o chá? Ai ela poderia ter seus filhotes, uma casa inteira só para ela, não teria mais que se preocupar se ele chegaria vivo de alguma missão ou coisa assim. Olhou do chá para ela, e de volta para o chá.

- Vai ficar frio. – Ela estava apoiada na pia, os braços cruzados, e uma cara muito cruel no rosto. Oh, Merlim! Ela havia envenenado o chá.

- Lene? – Ela revirou os olhos. – Você por acaso...

- O que, Sirius?

- Não envenenou o chá, não é mesmo?

Ela piscou uma, duas e depois três vezes. E em seguida fez algo que ele não esperava: Caiu na gargalhada.

- Se eu tivesse envenenado, não te contaria. – Ele olhou novamente preocupado para a xícara. – Se quiser eu tomo um pouco dele, ai você vai ver que eu não estou mentindo.

- Você poderia ter tomado um antídoto, ou algo assim para que, se eu desconfiasse, você pudesse fazer isso e então eu tomaria e iria morrer.

- E o que eu ganharia com sua morte?

- Seus filhotes.

Ela deu um sorriso muito cínico, enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Você ainda não entendeu, amor? – Ela jogou os cabelos para trás. – Eu _vou_ ganhar meus filhotes. Quer você queira ou não.

Ele olhou bravo para ela.

- Então por que você veio me perguntar sobre eles?

- Para que não fosse uma surpresa... Eu estava crendo que você iria ficar feliz e tal, mas já vi que eu estava errada... Então vou apenas trazer meus bebês e você se acostuma com eles com o tempo.

Ela viu quando o rosto dele avermelhou de raiva. Em seguida a xícara quebrou, de tanta força com que ele a apertou. O liquido esverdeado que havia dentro caiu diretamente no chão, deixando tudo com um aspecto melado.

- Olha o que você fez! – Ela agora parecia indignada.

- A culpa não foi minha! – Ele deu de ombros – Ao menos não vou morrer envenenado!

- Eu não havia envenenado aquele chá... Mas você está começando a me convencer a fazer isso com o próximo! – Ela pegou um pano na pia e se agachou para limpar o liquido que agora parecia estar grudando no ladrilho.

- Próximo? – Ele gargalhou – Eu também nunca mais vou tomar seus chás!

E espirrou com força. Droga, havia esquecido da gripe.

- Ótimo! Que você então morra de tuberculose!

- Tuberculose? Achei que eu estava só com gripe! – Ele olhou-a assustado.

- Uma gripe pode virar uma pneumonia que pode se transformar em pneumonia dupla e em seguida em tuberculose!

Ela olhou satisfeita, enquanto ele parecia enojado.

- Então é verdade? – Ele olhou-a confuso. – Você realmente quer que eu morra?

- Não sei.

Ela levantou-se, usando a varinha para consertar a xícara. Tentou dar um passo, mas viu que seus sapatos estavam tão melados quanto o chão estivera há pouco. Suspirou.

- Eu achei que você me amasse! – Ele pareceu triste e em seguida saiu da cozinha.

Ela olhou confusa para a porta e suspirou, usando a varinha para limpar os sapatos. Agora era um daqueles momentos em que ele ficava muito mimado. Não pôde deixar de rir ao pensar que Sirius precisava ser adestrado.

Foi para o quarto, pedir desculpas a ele. Não parecia certo estarem brigando por aquele motivo estúpido. Ele, porém, havia apagado na cama. Chegou perto dele e encostou a mão em sua testa. Estava febril de novo. Olhou o relógio, eram só duas e meia da tarde ainda. Era melhor deixá-lo descansando. Cobriu-o e fechou a janela do quarto.

Acordou sentindo uma gostosa massagem em suas costas. Aquilo era uma delicia, não pode deixar de reparar. Sorriu, imaginando Lene o massageando enquanto usava uma roupa bem sexy. Virou-se, rapidamente, ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto ouvia uma risadinha. Ela estava achando aquilo engraçado...

Abriu os olhos, e fechou de novo, querendo que fosse apenas um sonho estranho. Teve certeza que não era quando sentiu as lambidas no rosto. Abriu os olhos novamente, encarando os adoráveis olhinhos da cadelinha que estava em seu colo.

- Quem é você? – Ele olhou confuso. Até ver um brilho de _flash_. – Lene!

Ela estava na porta, rindo, com a máquina na mão.

- Vejo que já conheceu a Maribel. – Ela apoiou a máquina na cama, e pegou a cadelinha do colo. – Ela não é um amor??

Ele olhou bravo para ela. Acabara de lembrar da briga de mais cedo.

- Até onde eu sei, eu não tinha dado meu aval para _isso_! – Lene fez biquinho.

- Mas ela não é linda!

- Mas _eu_ mando nessa casa!

- Quem disse isso?

- Eu sou o homem daqui! – Ele bateu no peito, olhando autoritário para ela, que só gargalhou. – Por que você está rindo?

- Bem, acho que Maribel está tentando marcar território.

Sirius olhou para a _adorável_ cachorrinha, que estava fazendo xixi em suas pernas.

- Tire ela daqui, antes que eu tenha um ataque assassino!

- Você não vai fazer mal à _minha_ bebezinha linda! – E pegou a cachorrinha, saindo do quarto.

Ainda xingando a pequena, ele se levantou e entrou no chuveiro, de roupa e tudo. Encontrou Lene na sala, sentada no chão, brincando com Maribel. E então ele viu: Ela parecia feliz. Xingou mentalmente a cadelinha, que por sua vez, ao vê-lo, correu para fazer-lhe festa.

- Ela gosta de você.

- Todas as fêmeas gostam de mim. – E não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pegar a menor no colo.

- Ao menos não são cinco. – Ela sorriu, levantando-se.

- Ao menos não são cinco. – A cachorrinha lambia seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir.

Lene sorriu, indo para a cozinha, enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa. Sabia que no fim ia acabar "_dobrando-o"_. Colocou a chaleira no fogão, enquanto sentia que ele entrava na cozinha também.

- Ela pode ficar. – Ele falou, baixo.

- Oh, _mesmo_ – Ela saltitou – É por isso que eu amo tanto você, amor!

E o abraçou. Em seguida a chaleira começou a apitar.

- Mas tem uma condição. – Ele falou, sério.

- Qual? – Ela olhou maliciosa para ele.

- Nunca mais vou tomar chá.

**FIM**


End file.
